A Night With Souji Seta
by SetaYosukeYaoiLove
Summary: My friend gave me the inspiration to write it so here goes to you SorachanandZexikun!


**A Night With Souji Seta**

**Prolouge: Just a Little Game**

**Written By: Sora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P4... I wouldn't write this stuff if I did!**

**Note: This chapter was supposed to be in Yosuke's POV, I'm not confident in this... but it's a fic.**

* * *

A normal day with his friends... Seta, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji and Naoto. With this in mind, Yosuke had to do something stupid to make a fool of himself infront of everyone. Rise was eating ramen, for once, so he took this as his chance to avoid his thoughts of Seta sharing those chopsticks just a moment ago.

"H-Hey, Rise-chan..." Yosuke began, shufling his feet a little, looking away to the scenery of Inaba. "C-Can I have a bite of that?"

The red-head grinned and shoved the bowl in Yosuke's hands. "It's only the last little bit. I'm not the hungry anyway..." she giggled, in her usual bubbly way.

Yosuke loooked down at the bowl, and there was more than half of it left. "You sure you're not hungry?" he asked, a little worried for the girl, but being the liar he was, Yosuke laid the worry down like color on a Crayon.

All he really wanted was that his best friend didn't find out he was weird like how he suspected Kanji... Of being a fruit that is.

What a fool he was.

The gang spoke a little more about the murder cases, and how they were connected. Yosuke suspected the people in the TV, but after seeing his friends, he couldn't. But, he still played along, and had my connection to Seta. It was all he had right now.

* * *

After the meeting, Yosuke dropped his bag, yelling "Hey Mom, I'm home!" and running up to his room. It was his special time now... To just be himself.

Carefully sliding out of the uniform, the boy plucked another from the closet.. Just admiring it for a minute before slipping his thin body into it. The boy shivered at the silky touch of the uniform. But, as he glanced at myself in the mirror, Yosuke realized it was time to do his legs again.

Yes, I, Yosuke Hanamura, cross-dress when I get home. I lied at the paegent. I do it all the time. It feels nice, having a soft fabric against your skin. Personally, I love it.

"Yosuke, there's a friend over." Mom called, as whe Yosuke panicked at his appearance. He had already had his hair done up, and there was no way this uniform would come off in time!

"Who is it?!"

"Your lovely friend Souji Seta." Mom happily said from the stairwell as Yosuke cursed, knowing he should have kept that bathrobe in his room instead of the laundry.

Damn! Footsteps! He had to hide!

"Are you busy?" The gentle voice of Seta asked behind the door as he knocked.

Yosuke stopped, quickly shoving his usual school uniform in the bottom of his closet. "Gimme a minute, okay?" the strawberry-blond replied, trying not to sound suspicious. The thing he hadn't changed yet was his boxers. With this uniform, he wore the usual... a weird panty that was made of a spandex-ey polyester. It was a great touch to the uniform...literally, and it let his legs air out.

Though, Yosuke thought about it and pulled the jacket out the closet and slid it over his shoulders. He was so stupid for getting into the habit of doing this when Kuma wasn't around!

"I'm coming in." Seta said, opening the door.

This was it.. It was Yosuke's chance to get out the closet... To finally tell Seta Yosuke was... gay... for him.

"Was I disturbing anything?" he asked, looking at me with slight doubt. I see a lot of confusion in his eyes.

Giving a sigh, no matter what he said, it was going to be a sin or a lie. "It's...complicated you know?" he started, kicking my toes at the floor. "Well, it all started when..."

Seta looked like he'd gone through summer camp again. "If that's how you feel, I respect that."

"Hey, let's gather everyone here, after I change back into my normal clothes... Play a game of King's Game, and we'll lay down our own specific conditions and rules when they get here."

"Sounds fair. It's fair game when its King's Game.

* * *

Soon, everyone was gathered, even Kuma, who was previously watching TV with Nanako.

"So, Yosuke... What's the deal?" Kanji asked, glancing over at Naoto.

"This seems irrelavent to my police work." Naoto said, grimacing.

"There had better be steak in for me! I'm NOT playing this game without a bribe!" Chie groaned.

"Ooh! King's Game! I always wanted to play it!" Rise happily said.

"Sensei, if Kuma picks your number, will you do something fun with me?"

"You idiot!" Yosuke said, wishing he was still in that skirt... he was still the panties, but it wasn't the same... "Now, I arranged this King's Game so that everyone can lay out ground rules before hand.

"And as a bonus, it's one free night with Souji Seta without anyone of us telling or getting mad." Yosuke explained. "Regardless of what you are."

"Hey! Not fair! Don't you think he should choose?" Rise asked, pouting.

"Wait, Yosuke's got a point." Yukiko said, "Anyone who get to be King can choose to be with Souji-kun or not."

"True, so it's not just exploiting me?" Kanji asked, "What the hell, I'll do it."

"My mother would kill me!" Chie said, "What would my dad say if he found out?"

"He doesn't have to." Seta reassured the girl.

"Don't forget me, I'm in too." Yosuke grinned.

"Grandpa will worry, but I will tell him I'm studying ith a very reliable friend."

"Alright. Let's end this." Seta sighed.

"Three, two, one.... KINNNG'S GAAAAAME!" Everyone yelled out as they drew their chopsticks.

* * *

**Sora's Note:  
**

**Who drew Red? Let's find out next chapter! Read and review! Besides, I won't be able to decide without you guys...**


End file.
